Searching through the ruins
by Locke1
Summary: Traveling in the ruins of Japan, Shinji and Yui hopes to reach their goal, one to find peace, another to find a past. But then, why is the path laid with so much tests? To test their resolve? or to test humanity a second time? Chp.7 up, Finally...
1. Prologue

Hiya, I guess I'm writing my post EoE fic first, since I still need to   
figure out what I want to do for the sequel for Destiny and Time and all  
that... plus, I lend my friend all my NGE DVD's *sniff* and I still need  
to wait til he gives it back to me and I won't write it til I seen it  
again (mainly cuz I forgot which angel is which already, *sigh* curse my  
extremly bad memory) so here it is! and it's not a Asuka/Shinji fic, I  
killed Asuka off right from the beginning, and NO Shinji isn't gonna die, so THERE!! But seriously, I have to say, there is WAY too much A/S fics  
out there, so it's kinda systematic and all, and if you don't agree with  
me, send me flames!! I don't care!!.. wait.. I do... crap! don't send  
flames!! heh =p  
  
Anyhow, I'm starting.. so please R&R!!   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Searching in the Ruins  
Prologue  
  
  
*Damnit.... why did she do it* Shinji wandered the desert that used to be  
Japan, *Now I'm all alone... yet again.*  
  
The young Ikari fell down on his knees and looked towards the see, *people are coming back... all because of you... why did you do it?*  
Shinji laughed out loud, "Because it's our job, I save people, and now I need to get them back because we failed. DAMNIT!! YOU DAMN HYPOCRIT WHO'S THE BAKA NOW!"  
  
Shinji shook in anger and slammed his fist into the soft sand, "I'm still the baka.... I'm the one who shoulda died... I'm the useless one... I can't even make the right choice."  
  
Pushing himself up again, Shinji continue to walk across the desert sand to his destination....  
  
Tokyo 3  
  
*One chance... we brought them back.. but how, by leaving her... I shoulda gone.. not her...*  
  
"hey" Shinji turned to the voice. A girl, a year or two younger than Shinji himself, with brown hair flowing and resting on her shoulder.  
  
"Who are you." Shinji answered coldly and looked away again.  
  
"I'm... I'm... I dunno who I am.", the girl answered politely, "You just came back too?"  
  
"No.. I was the first to come back..." Shinji's voice dripped with venom, but for some reason, the girl still followed him.  
  
"So your the one who brought us back?" The girl said excitely.  
  
"No."   
  
The girl frowned, "Then who did?"  
  
"Don't EVER ask that." Shinji snapped, "and don't follow me."  
  
"But... but, I don't know where to go." The girl said, obviously confused and scaried.  
  
"Follow those people." Shinji pointed towards the edge of the LCL ocean.  
  
"I don't like them."   
  
"Well if you're gonna follow me," Shinji sighed, "stay quite."  
  
"OK." the girl jumped happily, "So what's your name?"  
  
"...." Shinji stared at his own hands, "I... I don't deserve a name..."  
  
"Then what should I call you?" The girl whined, "I have to call you something!"  
  
"Well by that, 'I' have to call YOU something too." Shinji replied, getting somewhat tired of the girl.  
  
"Well why don't I pick a name that you can call me and you tell me your name!" the girl smiled.  
  
"...."  
  
"I'll take that as a yes." she grinned, "Hmm.. let see.. a name..."  
  
Shinji sighed and headed towards the inlands, "Look, you can figure out your name later, but right now, we need to get you some supplies, my supplies can't last too long with the two of us here."  
  
"Ok... but I still think I should think of a name first.." The girl said walking right beside Shinji.  
  
Ikari sighed once more and pulled out a water bottle, "Don't talk too much, we don't have too much water." Shinji threw the bottle towards her and she caught it.  
  
"Oh... ok..." The girl stared into the bottle of water.  
  
The rest of the way to the city was uneventful, the girl trying a few names (which she rejects right away) and Shinji staring at the cloudless sky.  
  
*I need to live.... but why..*  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TADA, my extremly short prologue! it's just a preview and I just want some feedback on this.  
  
So please *puppy eyes* Review *more puppy eyes* and review some more *innocent looking eyes*  
  
ow.. my eyes hurt... hehe.. like I said before REVIEW PLEASE!! 


	2. Dreams that come, Dreams that was

Thanks for reviewing for those of you who actually took a look and reviewed.  
  
I'm also trying a new perspective, well since this IS about Shinji finding a meaning to life and a reason to live blah blah blah, I guess it WOULD be appropriate to write in his POV, so there!  
  
Well I guess I won't say anymore, since I don't think there is anymore to say.... yup.. that's all... so onward!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it, You don't own it (unless you ARE the owner of it and your reading my fic, then I'll be jumping with joy... or not.) so why do we need to do this, cuz of some stupid law... ggrrr...  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Searching through the Ruins  
Chapter 1  
  
  
Hiroshima.  
  
We didn't walk too long, well by that I mean less than 2 days, til we reached the city that used to be Hiroshima. Before, it was one of the most beautiful cities in Japan, or so I've heard, now, it's a ghost town. But to me, it's just another store house for me to restock.  
  
"We're here."  
  
"Wow, where is this?" The girl seems to be excited by the most simple of things, the sun, the bottle of water, even our sweat, "So?"  
  
"We're in Hiroshima, and we might find something for you." I started to grow, accustomed to the girl's outward attitude, maybe because it reminded me of her. It doesn't matter now, she's gone, and that's that.  
  
"I think I need some new clothes," The girl looked at her clothes with disdain, "this shirt really stinks."  
  
"Why don't I go and restock and get you a backpack and some stuff for you while you walk around and find something to wear?" Hey, I'm getting used to her, but that doesn't mean that I can't use every chance to get rid of her.  
  
"Ok, meet you back here by sundown?" The girl dashed away, I could help but chuckle to myself. When was the last time I laughed? Too long ago, I don't think I remember. Even if I did, what would that do, it won't give me a reason to live... the past is the past, right now, it's the present. She did tell me to forget the past, she did tell me to only think of the future and the present, but why am I still thinking of her?  
  
Me, pilot of Evangelion Unit 01, living on Earth-turned-hell. What did I do to deserve this? Heh, who woulda thought I'll still be alive, bet that bastard didn't. I'll show him, but he did say something before uniting with Lilith.... no... he didn't.. it's just my imagination.  
  
I looked around my surroundings, buildings, shops, broken roads, and one or two people walking towards the city, guess I'm in luck.   
  
  
*************************************  
  
  
After a few hours of search, I found a rather small market near a ruined hospital, it has all that I need though, water, canned goods, and a firstaid box. I was pretty surprised to find one, usually, stores this close to the hospital will just leave that out. Not that I'm not thankful for it, it's just... weird.  
  
I found a duffel bag under some rubble inside the back room of the store, I guess that would do for her, not too big, not too heavy, perfect. Why am I so worried about that girl anyways? Trying to redeem myself because I couldn't save her? I guess, but right now, she's my responsibility I guess.   
  
AARRGG, I'm thinking too much, where's my SDAT when I need it? I glanced out the glass door, it's almost sundown, I should be heading back to meet up with her. Glancing around the store to see if there is anything else I would like to take. Magazines? should I? What's the harm?  
  
  
*************************************  
  
  
"You are SSSOOOOOO late!" the girl whined.  
  
"Yeah? here's your stuff." I threw her the duffel bag, "Try not to break it."  
  
"Heh, guess what!"  
  
"What."  
  
"I think I remember my name!" I watched the girl jump up and down in anticapation.  
  
"So?"  
  
"Well then, if I tell you my name, you have to tell me yours right?" the girl said walking closer and leering at me.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Your no fun." The girl pouted.  
  
"It's getting dark, we should go get a place to sleep, you can tell me your name next morning." I said starting to set up my tent, "I packed a sleeping bag for you in the duffel, it's not big, but it's enough. We can share a tent."  
  
"Thanks." Huh? was that the first one word answer I heard from her? No, I guess that was her second.  
  
"If you mind, I'll sleep outside."  
  
"No, that's ok."  
  
"If you say so..." I dropped my backpack and took and unbuckled the tent from the top of it.  
  
"Yui."  
  
I froze, "What?"  
  
"My name.. it's Yui." the girl, Yui, said.  
  
"Yu-yu-yui..."   
  
"Yeah, that's me!" Yui seems proud that she remembered her name. Well I guess I couldn't blame her, at least she KNOWS who she is, I just KNOW what my name is.  
  
"What's your family name?" I asked as calmly as possible.  
  
"I dunno." Yui shrugged.  
  
"Shinji." I said before going back to setting up the tent for us.  
  
"What's your family name?"  
  
"You didn't tell me yours, I don't tell you mine."  
  
"Hmph, fine." To tell the truth, I'm still a bit startled, Yui, if she wasn't about my age, I'd say she's my mother.   
  
"Say.. where are we going anyways?"  
  
I knew this is gonna come up sooner or later, "Tokyo 3, center of the third impact."  
  
Yui visibly shivered, "Why are you going there?"  
  
"If you don't like it, then don't follow me." For some reason, I just snapped.  
  
"I... I... I'll go there, I mean it can't be THAT bad." I hear the reluctance in her voice, she seems desperate for company, sorta like me before the impact.  
  
"It's my home." I didn't know why, but I told her. Maybe she reminds me of everyone I know, including me, before the impact.  
  
"Oh, umm.. so err where's our next stop?" I was quite surprised at her question so I looked at her quizzically, "Well, I don't think these stuff can last long enough til we reach Tokyo!"  
  
Wow, she REALLY knows her geography. I pulled out my map and took a look,  
"Well, I guess we can go to Kure, it's pretty close and it's a big city, so there's bound to be supplies."  
  
"Kure it is!" Yui said excitedly.  
  
"Get some sleep, and keep warm, it gets pretty cold at night." I said to my companion.  
  
"Uh huh, but I'm kinda hungry."   
  
"Hmm... I guess we can eat."   
  
"Cool! What did you pack for us to eat on the road?"  
  
"Canned stuff, fruits, and lots of water." Maybe it's because it's a long time since I actually talked to someone, but I'm starting to feel... better?  
  
"Well, I guess I'll take..." I watched as Yui peered at the selection of canned food trying to pick one, "Hey, canned roast beef!"  
  
"Trust me, there is nothing roast in there." I said also taking out a can of food.  
  
"Umm.. don't we need a-" I cut her off but producing a can opener from one of the side pockets of my backpack, "nevermind."  
  
"Yui, do you remember anything before the third impact?"   
  
"Huh?.. well except for my name, I don't think I do." Yui said sadly.  
  
"Your so lucky." I said, "I wish I can forget everything I did before the third impact."  
  
"Why? losing your memory isn't that great you know."  
  
"If you were me, actually, be thankful that your not."   
  
"So what did you do before the third impact?" Yui asked.  
  
"I'll tell you.. someday.. maybe when we get to Tokyo 3 I'll tell you." I feel that I can trust her, no, I KNOW I can trust her. For some reason, I want to tell her. Maybe I'd know why someday, but not today, right now, I need sleep.  
  
  
*************************************  
  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"It's... it's a message from.. Rei?"  
  
"So what does it say?"  
  
"How did Rei-"  
  
"JUST READ THE MESSAGE BAKA SHINJI!"  
  
"Umm ok... umm err..."  
  
"Give me that, Mein Gott, even after the impact your like this."  
  
"Go-Gomen."  
  
"*sigh* well let see here, uh huh... ok... WHAT!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Shinji, looks like we're gonna save the world."  
  
  
*************************************  
  
  
I woke up breathing hard, REAL hard. Why did I dream about that? I've never dreamt about that after....  
  
"Asuka... why did you die on me... I thought you're my friend, so why did you leave me?"  
  
Heh, I think I could answer that one myself, but I guess it's nothing like hearing the real Asuka Langley Soryu say it.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
So there you have it! The first chapter! It's short I don't expect this fic to be long actually, unless something drastic happens to my thinking while I'm writing.... well that happened once, why not again? Don't except LONG chapters soon, cuz it's gonna be kinda short for a while  
  
Like always R&R!! GOODBYE MY FINE FEATHERED FRIEND!! TIL NEXT TIME!!  
  



	3. Red....

Well, I really have to ask you guys... should I or should I not write in Shinji's POV?? Or maybe I should switch every so often?? Ah what the heck, change is the spice of life right? Well this Chapter is basically still a trial on how I should write this for the rest of the story (or maybe I'll keep changing til I drop.. who knows?) input on this will be GREATLY appreciated and stuff like that!!  
  
This Chapter will revolve around what Yui think of Shinji and vice versa and the stuff that happens during their walk from Hiroshima to Kure. Of course Shinji will have weird dreams and you will find out a little bit more on what happened before every started to come back from the LCL sea so enjoy^^  
  
  
Disclaimer: It's a 'disclaimer'!! I 'disclaim' stuff, so if I own NGE, why would I have this here!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Searching through the Ruins  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
"Shinji..." I was pretty sure Shinji would ignore me. That's what he did for as long as I remember (well the 5 days that I remember), and pretty much the whole time we were walking on the 'highway' as he called it. I guess he talks more now that I've been with him longer, but still...  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I was just thinking, what does dreams mean?"   
  
I turned to face him and saw him shrug, "Nothing good, that's what my dreams usually are."  
  
Being a person just reborned, I don't understand a lot of stuff I guess since I don't remember anything. Still, my dream was pretty pleasant.  
"My dream was nice... why do you say it's not good?"  
  
I dunno why, but I felt something, Shinji's eyes seem to go dark before he look at the ground and completely ignored me once again. *Sigh* Oh well, guess it would be at least another hour before he'll talk to me.  
Wait.. what's an hour? Maybe it's just one of my memories.  
  
My dream... it was pleasant, maybe Shinji has bad dreams all the time, that's why he say it's nothing good. Why did I say my dream was nice anyways? I was in a building and I need to listen to this guy talking non-stop about something like bio-something something. It's boring, but... it's...  
  
Maybe it's my past...  
  
  
***********************************  
  
  
Dreams.. what DO they mean? And why did Yui ask me what they mean? I hate dreams.. they remind me of my past that I need to forget. It was one of Asuka's requests when we're going there..  
  
*******Flashback*******  
  
"Shinji, stop being such a wimp!" Asuka groaned.  
  
"I..I can't do this.. I didn't say them the first time, what makes you think I can do it this time?" Shinji grumbled.  
  
"Mein Gott, can you stop thinking about THAT!" Asuka stopped and pulled Shinji to a stop.  
  
"But it IS my fault!" Shinji snapped back.  
  
"no iT ISN'T!!" Asuka snapped back, "Stop blaming yourself! I know your a wimp and couldn't even stop an angel if 'I' wasn't here, but STOP THINKING ABOUT THE PAST!! It's pasted all right! now's the present!"  
  
"....."  
  
"Plus, you have to do this." Asuka frowned, "I'll need every bit of help I can get, I mean bring back people from jelly world isn't exactly easy even for a genius like me."  
  
"Jelly world?" Shinji frowned.  
  
"LCL Sea," Asuka said matter-of-factly, "I gave it that name since LCL it's like melting jelly and stuff."  
  
Asuka shrugged and continued to walk again.  
  
"Hey Asuka.."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Thanks..."  
  
  
*******End Flashback*******  
  
  
One must uphold an request of the dying to honour their death right? But one must also remember them in order to honour them too... so how can I forget the past while remembering Asuka?  
  
"Yui.." I thought I saw Yui jump in surprised, but I guess it's just the heat.  
  
"Umm.. Shi- err yeah?"  
  
"Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Su-sure.."  
  
"What did you dream about."   
  
"Well, it was a boring dream, but it's nice.. in a peaceful way.. you know..."  
  
  
***********************************  
  
  
Funny how me and Shinji set this rule, if you want to know something, you need to tell something of the same category. Well, I told him about my dream, and he said that it must be one of my memories. Then he told me his dream. It's kinda scary to tell the truth, seeing your own friend headed to their own doom. Yet, they still keep a cheery expression. Shinji seems to get more and more depressed when he talks about his dreams. I had to stop him before 'I' got depressed too!   
  
Then, the most... unusual thing happened, I mean in the last 5 days that I'v been around him, Shinji smiled... he smiled and hugged me! I swear he said something like why haven't I meet you before this, or something like that. It was sweet.  
  
"Hey Shinji, what did you say when you.. umm.. you know.." he's just Shinji.. why am I.. hesitating this much.  
  
"Nothing..." Shinji said quietly.  
  
"I know you said something!"  
  
"I said nothing ok.." Shinji replied again in the same voice.  
  
"Oh well..."   
  
I guess I'm wrong....  
  
  
***********************************  
  
  
Life is a funny thing, just when you hit rock bottom, fate always drags you back up again so it can drop you down again. I hate it. First I thought Father wants to see me, then... After that, Misato and Asuka came along, then... Just few days before, Asuka and I was saving the world, everything shoulda be fine, but she... Now, I've found someone.. I don't know who this someone might be to me later, well if my live goes on like this, She'll be gone too.  
  
I'm not sure if it's just me, but it seems like Yui is maturing. I don't know why, but it seems she's not as childish as when I first met her. It's like she's growing mentally, not physically. Maybe she'll remember who she really is, well I guess then she'll leave.   
  
"Hey Shinji, it's getting dark." I looked up and saw the reddish-orange sky with the setting sun.  
  
"I guess we'll set up camp." Yui stopped and sat down while still looking upwards.  
  
"It's beautiful..." I turned my attention to Yui who is admiring the scenery.  
  
"Yeah, it is..." I said and once again make the tent, "Yui, what would you do if you remember your past?"  
  
"I'd try to pick up where I left off." Yui looked at me with a curious look on her face, it's like she's learning about things all over again,  
"How about you?"  
  
"I'd go to this garden I know of and continue to grow things in it, hopefully, I'd continue to live." I know it sounds bad, but that's how I feel. I don't know if I can continue to live.  
  
"Well, I'm sure you will. Hey, maybe I can help you with the gardening." I was glad that at least she would stay until the garden was fixed up, or would she? Well I'm still glad. After this, I'm gonna be alone again. Just like I used to be. This time, it'll be because it's my fault, I can't blame it on my father, or anyone else, it would be my fault.  
  
"Shinji?" I was drawn back into reality when Yui tapped me on my shoulder, "The tent set up yet?"  
  
I gave her a nod.  
  
"Good, dinner time!"  
  
"I'll make a fire."  
  
"K."  
  
  
***********************************  
  
  
Darn, and I thought I was making progress on Shinji. I thought Shinji would be more open by now. He was nice to me too, for a while. He started to act like he first did again when he hugged me. I... I liked it, the closeness.. I mean I felt save. I don't feel that confused or scared, I even forgot that I forgot everything! I guess good things can't last long.  
  
Fire's a weird thing, it dances around like it can go anywhere it likes, but the fact is, it can't. I stared at it for a long time watching the fire do it's little dance, flickering left and right and up and down. It's exactly what I'm feeling like. I feel save because Shinji is here to help me, yet, I feel scared because, well, it's after the end of the world, what do you except right?  
  
My eyes wandered around for quite a while slowly stopping on Shinji, before I know it, I found myself staring in his eyes, he looked back. I mentally jumped, not knowing what to do, I turned my attention to the fire again. I thought I heard Shinji gasp or something when I looked back at the fire.  
  
"Yui.." I looked up slowly. I am scared, scared out of my mind, and I can't help it.  
  
"Y-yes?" I replied in a whisper, but I wouldn't know because I'm too frightened to do anything right.  
  
After a while of him staring at me and me trying hard not to blush, Shinji finally got up and just said a 'nite' and went to sleep. I only have one word to describe that last moment...  
  
... Freaky...  
  
Well I guess some other girls would think that that was kind of a romantic moment, but, it's freaky.. REAL freaky.  
  
  
***********************************  
  
  
Why... who is she. She's.. her...  
  
I felt myself shiver involuntarily. Where DID she come from? Who IS she? WHY is she so keen on following me? All these question that never came to my mind suddenly flood in just like that.  
  
I had other times when something like this happened. But this takes the cake for being the worst. Here I am, only half a days walk away from Kure and bombarded with idle questions that won't exit my mind. We're not even SUPPOSED to be that close to Kure with only 3 and a half days worth of walking! Well, if I keep my sanity until Tokyo 3, I might even find a reason to go on... but... those eyes are haunting me again...  
  
The ghosts are back...  
  
Her eyes... their my favorite, yet, the colour I dread to see.  
  
They are..  
  
Red....   
  
  
***********************************  
  
  
Confused yet?? hope not ^_^. In this chapter, I decided on the switch perspective approach, and I also did the fast forward just because it'll be REALLY boring if I just droned on about how Shinji and Yui crossed the desert and thinking about stuff that most of us don't even wanna know! And NO, where will be NO romance in this story, I might make it seem like Yui likes Shinji, but in fact, she is just intimidated by him, well ok, she likes him a bit.. but not enought for a lovey dovey romance. Keep that in mind and all and hope you like it!  
  
Oh yeah, one more thing, hopefully, I'd be able to get started on the sequel of Destiny and Time soon.. I'm having.. err.. technical difficulties? =p  
  
Please R&R!! seeya next time *WAVE*  



	4. Pasts that haunt the Future

I don't really have anything to say except for this... I'm bored... heh maybe this is one of the reasons why I started writing this fic, cuz I can't think of anything for the sequal and this is all I can think of *shrug*. Well I think I'm gonna stick with the style I wrote with on the last chapter (I like it ^^) and I hope this will be longer cuz I think it's too short too =p.  
  
  
Disclaimer: me no own!  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Searching through the Ruins  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
Kure. Finally, too bad there isn't anymore gas around, or else we could have gotten a car or something in Hiroshima.  
  
"Welcome to Kure." I said and gestured towards the city.  
  
"YAY!!" I leaped out of the way as Yui starts to run towards the city. I guess I'm on the verge of doing that too.  
  
"Yui.. slow down." I yelled at her. Quite surprisingly, she actually stopped and starts to walk back.  
  
"Slow poke." I suppressed the urge to chuckle. Why the hell am I trying to not laugh? Am I slowly turning into my father? God help me...  
  
"We have to stick together, the people who just came out are still confused, they might start to attack us." I calmly explained.  
  
"I... I never.. I never thought about that.." Yui sounded ashamed as if she expected herself to know.  
  
"Don't worry, you couldn't have figured that." I said, and if I heard myself right, I almost sounded... like... heh, like that would ever happen.  
  
"Your right." I sighed in relief when Yui said it with a smile, I don't need a depressed companion, as if me being depressed is not enough. Yes, I admit, I'm depressed. Wow, if I'm depressed enough to admit I'm depressed, I must really be REALLY depressed.   
  
What the hell was that?  
  
"Umm.. Shinji..." I shook my head to clear it a bit before walking towards Kure again, with Yui by my side....  
  
  
***********************************  
  
  
  
And once again, we are in a city....  
  
Oh, it's not like I mind or anything, actually, I'm glad that we're in a city again. It's just what Shinji told me, they might attack us. I don't like that idea, people going crazy after coming back and start going berserk.  
  
"Shinji... are they really gonna attack us?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but they might." I turned face Shinji to see if he was trying to scare me or was he serious...  
  
He was neither...  
  
"I'm sorry..."  
  
"Don't be... actually, they might not attack you. You're not the pilot of a monster that destroyed the world." I was startled when he brought up the word 'monster'.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Nothing..." I am positive he meant something... I also start to realize that he seems to deliberately TRY to avoid using my name, like it's not usable or something.  
  
"So, we're just gonna stock up here and continue going?" I dunno, maybe I don't wanna walk like that again, or maybe I just don't like walking? Who knows?  
  
"You wanna stay a while?" Huh? did he just ask me if I wanna stay?.  
  
"Er... sure.."  
  
"Well, I guess this is where we part ways then." What the!?  
  
"W-w-wait!" I ran after Shinji, who is quickly walking away, "Don't you wanna stay for a day or two?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why? It's nice here!"  
  
"I don't wanna waste the stuff here. The food and water here are for the people that live here, I'm just here to borrow some supplies in order for me to go home." How come I never thought of that? He really has a good point.  
  
"Oh... umm.. I said I wanna go with you and I'm not changing my mind!" I hope he won't leave me here, maybe I'm too much of a burden for Shinji...  
  
"You sure, the next city we're gonna head for is pretty far, even further than going from Hiroshima to here." I took a look at Shinji to see what he's trying to do.. is he trying to convince me to stay?  
  
"Well no matter, we just need to ration our stuff tighter, that's all." I tried to sound cheerful, but the fact is, my throat is as dry as the desert we're traveling across.   
  
"Well after we reached our next destination, we won't be traveling as far in one trip anymore, so, I guess after this trip, it's smooth sailing." I can't help but grin, maybe he's not trying to get me to stay after all, he's just worried about me.  
  
  
***********************************  
  
  
"You two just came back?" I turned my head to see a man, I'm guessing in his 30s or something with a very ugly beard that just doesn't fit him, looking at us with interest.  
  
"Nope, just passing through." Obviously, I was chosen as the spokesperson of the two of us. Yui is still kinda scared of her surroundings, and I'm just plain don't care. Well, me being here longer than she has does affect what she thinks.  
  
"Oh, then I guess you'll be needing supplies." For some reason, I don't trust this man, but he's right, we DO need supplies.  
  
"Shinji," I turned my head to see what Yui seem so tense about, well actually, I can guess, but still, her voice seemed strained. Plus, I've NEVER heard her whisper before, "I don't like this man.... he's, I don't trust him."  
  
"Same here," I tried to sound calm, but I'm starting to think that I sound more cold than calm.  
  
"So, if you need supplies," the man started to grin, "You can come to my store, and I'll see what I can get you."  
  
"Umm, I think we'll walk around first." I quickly dragged Yui away from the man.  
  
"Shinji.. what now?"   
  
What now? How am I supposed to know! I guess we just need to find another store, it's a big city after all....  
"We need to find some other store."   
  
"For some reason, I have a bad feeling about this..." I looked at Yui, she seems to have the same look as Misato when we where fighting that angel.. which one was it.. oh yeah, the angel that dropped from the stratosphere or something to destroy the Geofront. Something about a women's intuition...  
  
"Let's hope your wrong." Not likely, but we can always hope right?  
  
Heh, who am I kidding. We are living in a dead world that is destroyed by my father who is hoping to meet mother again. So, I guess this world is destroyed by hope itself! Why would there be hope? It's all just a big nightmare... just like my life... just like Misato's life... and from what I can tell, like Asuka's life.  
  
I wonder how all the bridge crew are doing? I mean I don't think they died... well Touji and Kensuke and Hikari surely didn't die since they moved somewhere else. When are they gonna come back?  
  
"Shinji! Look!" Yui jumped, well more like bounced or something, excitedly and point towards a store without any people.  
  
"Well, lets go stock up and get away from here, I don't like this place." I slowly followed Yui's lead towards the store. The good news is, nothing bad is happening yet, the bad news? well the bad feeling I'm getting is getting stronger every step I take towards the store... maybe we shouldn't go in, but we have to stock up sooner or later...  
  
  
***********************************  
  
  
"SLOW POKE!" I shouted towards Shinji as he slowly walked towards the glass door of the store. Well, I guess taunting is one way of getting him to say something, but for some reason, he's not responding like I expected... he just frowned and started a light jog towards me. Hmm...  
  
"We have to stick together." I felt another chill go down my spine, it's that cold voice again.  
I wish he can at least show SOME emotion other than depression and.. well.. more depression. Well he did smile once, but I don't know.. I wish he would smile more. I mean, I seriously don't want to travel with a person who is constantly depressed!  
  
"I know, I know." I reached to open the door, but like magic, it opened by itself. Well I yelped and jumped a little. Then I heard a quiet chuckle, well I jumped again of course.  
  
"Didn't know see the automatic door sign on the glass." My face felt hot when I heard Shinji tell me about the door. Well actually, that was only one of the reasons I'm guessing. The second reason is because... WOW!! Shinji actually looks.. what's the word.. hmm.. well I just like how Shinji looks when he smiles. That's just the female side of me talking I think, but still.  
  
After few minutes of me staring at Shinji and him glancing inside the store, still with the small smile on his face. I wanted to say something like, you should smile more often. Unfortunately, I think something like this came out.  
  
"Umm... look.. umm..yeah.. err..."  
  
Shinji looked at me like I was possessed or something. Wait, what's possessed? I'm starting to get REALLY annoyed at these words that keep poping up in my head!  
  
"Let's go in, we should be able to stock up in there." I quickly followed him inside and start looking around for stuff that I'll need, well mostly napkins or toilet paper or tissue. I never woulda thought that we'll need THAT much tissue! We practically used up all the napkins we've got in the first 2 days of our travel! It's scary. Most of the food we have Shinji carries, so I don't think I'll need to pack too much. But like Shinji said, this is gonna be the longest trip we're gonna have, so I guess I better get some too.  
  
"Hey, you got everything you need?" I heard Shinji calling out to me.  
  
"Almost, just need to back some water!" I called back.  
  
"Here." I almost screamed when Shinji tapped me on my shoulder.  
  
"Could you PLEASE stop scaring me!"   
  
"Sorry, I just wanna give you this." Shinji handed me a can of something.  
  
"What's this?" I examined the can, it feels cool on my skin. Very comforting in this desert.  
  
"Open it, it tastes nice, but we shouldn't drink too much, just one can." Shinji said and opened the can.  
  
"Umm.. what is this stuff?" I followed Shinji's lead and opened the can of whatever.  
  
"It's call Pepsi, it's pretty good! Lots of sugar though." I said taking a sip.  
  
Pepsi huh? I looked at the can one more time before I took a small sip....  
  
"OH MY GOD!!" I screamed.  
  
"What!" I giggled when Shinji's eyes widen and see if I was ok or not.  
  
"THIS STUFF IS GREAT!!" I thought I saw Shinji give me a quizzically look, but I can't tell cuz I turned back to plain old, no feeling Shinji in about a second.  
  
"Please don't scream like that again." Shinji shook his head, "Well looks like we got everything, let's get outta here."  
  
I'm kinda disappointed, this city looks pretty nice. I'd like to stay here for a couple of days. But for some reason, I KNOW I need to reach this Tokyo 3 place and Shinji knows the way, so I havta follow him. Plus, he's the only one who seems to be traveling.  
  
  
***********************************  
  
  
I'm glad me and Yui are getting outta here, this city gives me the creeps. Maybe it reminds me too much of.... I shouldn't think about that...  
  
"You ok? Is that stuff too heavy?" I asked Yui, trying to get my mind off of the past...  
  
"Naw, I'm ok."   
  
"Well, don't kill yourself over it, we're about to go for a long walk across this desert."  
  
"Yeah I know." I turned my attention back to the road we're taking   
  
"Well that's the ex-"  
  
  
***********************************  
  
  
"Hey Shinji, come on!" Shinji turned towards the voice, "We don't have all day! Come on BAKA!"  
  
"A-are you sure you can drive that Asuka?" Shinji asked.  
  
"Of course! It's just like those arcade games! Plus, there isn't a person out there so I don't think we're gonna have any problems at all." Asuka said confidently.  
  
"I'm still not sure about this..." Shinji nervously looks around.  
  
"WHAT! we are out to save the human race and you are NOT SURE ABOUT RIDING A TRUCK!!" Asuka screamed at Shinji, "MEIN GOTT! WHAT KINDA BAKA ARE YOU!"  
  
"But are you sure Rei's message is accurate? I mean she did merge with Lilith and Lilith might be trying to kill us too!"  
  
"Look, of all the people in the world, your father and Wondergirl are the two people that I utterly hate and have absolutely not trust placed on them, I mean that blue haired wonder can do nothing to help and your father is a scheming idiot! But this is the whole human race we're talking about! Even if I don't trust that doll, I don't think she would condemn the whole human race to its doom! I mean after all I said about her being a doll, she's still human after all!"  
Asuka took a deep breath after her long speech.  
  
"You.. you don't understand.." Shinji muttered quietly, "Rei... Rei isn't exactly Human. She's a clone of my mother and... an angel, I don't know which one.. but I know."  
  
"WHAT!?!" Asuka stopped dead on her tracks, "Your telling me that Wondergirl is REALLY a doll!?"  
  
"She's NOT A DOLL!" Shinji said with a sudden burst of anger in his voice.  
  
".... I guess she's not..." Asuka agreed reluctantly.  
  
"I'm just scared that Lilith has taking over and the message isn't given to us by Rei, but Lilith. I mean she's been pinned on the cross under Central Dogma for who knows how long, she's gonna have a grudge held against us right?" Shinji explained   
  
"Well, we've gotta try right? I mean if this doesn't work, we would be all alone anyways and I still wouldn't even dream of repopulating the world with ya." Asuka said grinning, obviously trying to lighten up the mood.  
  
"So your saying that we'd be dead anyways if we don't do what Rei says right?"   
  
"Wow, so even idiots can learn to think!" Asuka hopped into the truck behind the steering wheel.  
  
"I still think I should drive." Shinji said with a frown on his face.  
  
"Well too bad, cuz here I GO!" Asuka grinned happily as she pressed at the pedal with all her might.  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ARE YOU INSANE ASUKA!!!!! YOU DRIVE LIKE MISATO!!" Shinji screamed.  
  
"YEAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!" the out of control red head kept on driving like a mad women (namely Misato) towards their destination... the shores of Hiroshima..  
  
  
***********************************  
  
  
What the hell? I slowly open my eyes and take a look at my surroundings. A room? But me and Yui are just about to leave Kure when....  
  
Pain.  
  
I tried to raise my hand to rub the back of my head but I found it bounded to a chair. I looked around the room once again and found Yui, still knocked out cold, beside me.  
  
"Yui.. wake up" I whispered.  
  
"uuuhhh.. wha?" I sighed in relief as Yui slowly wakes up. Well at least she's not dead.  
  
"I guess it would be pretty pointless if I asked you what happened right?"  
  
"Where are we?" Yui muttered, I'm guessing she's still dizzy.  
  
"Well, seems like you two are awake again." I've heard this voice before.... where..  
  
"HEY, you're that guy we saw!" Yui gasped and starts to struggle.  
  
"Yui, you'll just hurt yourself." I said, and to my surprise, Yui listened.  
"What do you want?" I asked the man.  
  
"Protector of Earth huh?" What!?! He knows who the I am?  
  
"What do you want." I found myself staring at the man.  
  
"A little payback for what you did to this planet, we KNEW Nerv was up to no good." Oh great.. don't tell me he's one of those terrorists trying to stop NERV, "I'll tell you what I'm gonna do, I'm gonna kill you for destroying Earth and then I'm gonna, why do you want to know, I was clearly chosen to give life to this planet again, and I will."  
  
Oh great, not only does this person hate NERV and know I'm the pilot of the EVA, he's insane!  
  
"Shinji.. what is he talking about."   
  
"I'll tell you about it... someday.. if I get out of here alive."   
  
"I doubt you'll be going anywhere." Not exactly what I want to hear, but...  
  
Pain...  
  
Stupid... I thought he want's to kill me.. not torture me.  
  
"I'll punish you for what you did." That man said before I felt another punch.  
  
"I.. did... nothing." I hissed before taking another hit.   
  
I thought I heard Yui begging for him to stop, but that might be just my imagination. I'm hearing ringing and felt every bit of pain that was inflicted on me.   
  
I hate this body... it gives me so much pain...   
  
Yui... she can't live in this world alone yet... she still has a lot to learn and remember... I can't leave her, not like my father...  
  
I slowly open my eyes once again to see Yui crying, maybe she did begged him to stop. Did that guy touch her? I'd kill him if he did... I'm in charge of taking care of her... yes.. that's it, I'm in charge of taking care of her until she can life by herself!  
  
"Yui... I'm alright..." I managed to say, even though my throats dry, I'm feeling dizzy, and not to mention the pain.  
  
"Sh-Shinji.. oh my god, I thought you're..." Good, she stopped crying... now we need to get outta here.  
  
"Yui.. can you get out of here?"  
  
"I.. I think I can.... there!" Yui sounds like she's ok. "I'll get you out of here."   
  
I felt the rope around my wrist and waist fell loose one after another, "We have to sneak out of here."  
  
"Right." She sounds really determined. That's good....  
  
  
***********************************  
  
  
"Right!" I said before helping Shinji onto his feet. I don't think Shinji can take another beating from that guy... he looks a bit too roughed up already. I even thought he was going to die! I felt like crying again just by looking at the state Shinji's in. He was the first person that I met in this world, he was nice to me, he helped me. Now is my chance to help HIM!   
  
Leading him to the door, I heard a loud snore from outside. Must be that guy sleeping. Well I guess lady lucks with us today. Lady luck? frowned and turned my attention back to my injured friend, well he's more like my guardian.  
  
"That guy's sleeping, we can get out!"  
  
"G-good."   
  
"Don't say anything, we'll be out of here with our stuff in no time." Our stuff... no... where is our stuff?  
  
I took a look in the room the man is sleeping it. Couch... Dresser... Closet... Table... Backpack and duffel bag... Teapot... wait... Backpack and Duffel bag?!?!   
  
"Shinji, I'll be right back, don't move k?" I whispered and laid him carefully down onto the ground.  
  
"Don't get caught." I heard him say before I tiptoed towards our stuff. I hope that guy won't wake up suddenly. I held my breath as if my life depended on it and slowly grabbed our stuff trying not to make too much noise....  
  
"I'll kill you.." I froze and turned around finding...  
  
The man mumbling in his sleep. I sighed before I took our stuff and made a quick retreat  
  
"Shinji, I got our stuff." I announced to Shinji, who is looking worst than before, or maybe I'm just taking notice of more of his injuries.  
  
"Let's get outta here before he wakes then." Shinji said weakly pulling himself up.  
  
I walked over and help Shinji walk towards the outskirts of town, "Maybe we should rest outside of town until your all healed up."  
  
"No.. we have to ge-" I gasped when Shinji flinched and fell to the ground.  
  
"You have to rest! I don't think he'll follow us outside of town."   
  
"Fine..." Shinji agreed, if a bit forced, but still he agreed. I'm glad too, but we'll need to go into the city to restock again once Shinji is healed up.  
  
"Shinji.. you don't need to kill yourself over me, I'll be ok." I said trying to ease Shinji's worries.  
  
"You still have a lot to remember, I can't let you get hurt." Shinji said as he stood back up again, "let's set up camp here, I think we're far enough so that crazed guy won't follow us."  
  
"I'll set up camp, you just rest ok?" I said before I take the tent off of Shinji's backpack, which I must say is extremely heavy, and start setting up.  
  
"Yui."   
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
I felt hot all over at the worlds of gratitude, it felt nice. Maybe I should say thanks to Shinji too.  
  
"Umm..."  
  
Well maybe later.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Oh yeah, I actually made this one longer than the last 2 chapters!!! that's a really good sign, I hope... Oh yeah, I'm also here to announce that I'm starting the sequal of Destiny and Time, so if ya wanna read it, then wait for it!! It should be posted in err.. let say a week or so.  
  
So how did you like the lunatic that beaten on Shinji? I personally don't know why I put him there, it felt right *shrug*. I seriously think that my writing is getting bad by the minute and I hope it would get better so I can write the sequal.   
  
Like always, please R&R and see ya next time *WAVE*  



	5. Orange....

God.. when was the last time I wrote for this story? 2 months?? 3?? Ah who knows.. with all the homework and stuff, it's a mircale I actually got 5 chapters of D&T2 done. Well anyways, for those of you who are too lazy to read all the other chapters again and stuff like that, I'll give you a quick recap on what has happened in this story. (Yes.. I still remember..)   
  
Shinji, who is living in a dead world right now, is traveling from Hiroshima back to Tokyo 3 with a girl named Yui. Last Chapter, our two travellers reached Kure and meet this really freaky guy who managed to catch the two off guard and capture them. After Shinji has taken a beating, Yui has managed to get lose and free the beaten up Shinji and escape from the evil, evil captor. The last chapter has ended with Shinji thanking Yui as she set up camp outside of Kure so Shinji may recover...   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Searching Through the Ruins   
  
Chapter 4   
  
  
Pain coursed through my body once again. God, I hate this body. Hmm, haven't I said that already?   
Oh yeah, when that maniac was beating me up. I slowly open my eyes of find myself still in the tent, a bit badly set up if you ask me.   
  
"Shin-kun.. your awake.."   
  
That voice... Mother?...   
  
"Breakfast is ready Shinji."   
  
I must still be hearing stuff... like my mother would suddenly appear in my life again. Well actually, that might happen. I mean, I've been absorbed by an Eva, I've witnessed the end of the world and it's rebirth, if you can call it that. I've seen monsters beyond my imagination, namely the Eva series and the Angels. Worst of all, I've seen my mother being killed by the Eva, being absorbed into Unit 01. I've see all this, so why would seeing my mother right in front of me be so surprise? She would probably disappear after a few moments with my luck in life.   
  
"Are you all right? Feeling any better?" I winced as I tried to sit up, Yui just looked at me with a worried look on her face.   
  
"No, I still feel like hell." I think I heard Yui giggle when I said that, but I guess she would laugh at anything.   
  
"I was really worried you know," I looked up again, and I immediately felt... something, "you were asleep for 2 days you know, I thought your never gonna wake up."   
  
Tears rolled down her slightly tanned face. I found myself wiping her tears away with my hands.   
"Don't cry, I'm not worth it."   
  
Yui seem to be taken back at what I said. I don't see why she should be, I mean I'm worthless, I'm a coward, I'm a cheat.   
  
"You still want breakfast?"   
  
That... that was the most ridiculous reply in this situation I've ever heard, and you know what? I don't know what to do except laugh. Yeah, I laughed.. and it hurt like hell.   
  
  
*******************************   
  
  
Shinji.. he laughed. What did I do this time? Well I have to admit, asking if he still wanted breakfast after that was pretty stupid. He must think I'm weird now, maybe he'll just leave me here now. He won't, would he? He did say I was his responsablility, whatever THAT's suppose to mean.   
  
It's kinda nice seeing him like this, even IF he almost killed himself from pain again from laughing. When he laughs, it's like everything in the world is right, I don't even care if I forgot my memory. Wait, I just realized something. I lied, I wouldn't pick up where I left off if I remember my past, I'll still be following Shinji. I lied when he asked me... but why?   
  
"Hey, didn't you say we are having breakfast." His voice brought me back to reality.   
  
"Uh huh, so you want the chicken udon or the beef?"   
  
"You choose."   
  
"You sure?"   
  
Shinji seems to think about that a moment, "Yeah, I'm sure."   
  
"K.. here." I handed one to him at random, and he got the beef.   
  
Shinji mumbled something when he got the beef. Well, too bad, he told me to choose for him. Actually, I don't know which one I like, I just saw the instant udons in Shinji's pack and took it out. I wonder if that instent curry is any good.. hmm.   
  
  
*******Somewhere inside Kure*******   
  
  
"Where am I..." The girl walked in a daze, dripping with LCL, "This... this isn't my home. Then where is my home?"   
  
The girl fell down on her knees.   
  
"Hey you, girl over there." The girl looked up to find a man sitting infront of a convinence store, "You staying here, or are you just passing by?"   
  
The girl frowned, "I guess I'm just passing by..."   
  
"Well then, you'll need supplies to get around. Why don't you come in and get some stuff, I'll even help you pack." The man said friendly.   
  
"Thanks."   
  
  
*******Back with our two travellers*******   
  
  
Shinji kept staring at me, and, well, I... I feel weird. After breakfast, he just stared at me like I have a contagious dieases or something.   
  
"Umm.. I need to get some more medical supplies, I think I need to go back in." Well actually, he doesn't need all that ointment and stuff anymore, he actually looks much better. All those blue blotches and stuff on his face and arms and chest is almost gone, I wonder what those are called, and his cuts are all gone already.   
  
"Stocking up already? You know what, I like the way you think." I jumped in surprise, was that a complament?   
  
"Err... tha-thanks?"   
  
"Don't take too long, that weirdo is still in there." Shinji said quitely as he stretched his arms and legs, "Damn, still hurts."   
  
"Don't move around!" Did I just shout? Why? Shinji's looking at me funny again.   
  
"Sure, Yui."   
  
He said my name again. He is saying my name again. Well actually, he's starting to say my name is more like it.   
"Umm, I guess I should be going in or something."   
  
"Just becarful k? I don't want to see you get caught by that guy again." Shinji said in his usual voice, "Who knows what he'll do next."   
  
Why is it that everything that Shinji says will eventually scare me to death? Is he doing it on purpose? I hope not, I don't want to be afraid of everything. Well, if I'm afraid of something, face it head on. Now, where did that come up?   
  
  
*******************************   
  
  
She seems so caring, I don't know what to think of her now. She reminds me of them, she reminds me of the single most person that would make me happy. She... she is Yui. Shes not everyone that I killed, no, she IS Yui, her own person. I can't use her as a substitute.   
  
"What's taking her so long?" It's been at least 3 hours, she can't be shopping for supplies for THAT long. Wait, free stuff in shops, she's a girl, girls like shopping. That just saids it all, but I'm still worried. I'll wait for another hour, if she's still not back, I'll go in and find her. Better stretch some more.   
  
  
*******************************   
  
  
"Well then, you'll need supplies to get around. Why don't you come in and get some stuff, I'll even help you pack." Oh my god, it's that crazy guy.   
  
"Thanks." Who's that girl? But Shinji told me to stay clear of that guy, but what if that girl gets hurt... No, I have to do something.   
  
Yes, I know I'm crazy, but... I can't just stand around and let that guy go around and pick on people that go to this town!   
  
  
*******************************   
  
  
It's been too long.. and Yui is still not back. I think I should go find her. Lets see here, back pack, medical supplies, and a combat knife. Hmm.. when did I get that? Oh yeah, before we set out to save the world.   
  
*Flashback*   
  
"Asuka.. why do I need this?"   
  
"Baka, we might need to prepare for everything. We ARE going to save the world AGAIN!" Asuka said after hitting Shinji over his head.   
  
"Bu-but a combat knife? We are the only people that is breathing in this wasteland. How is this suppose to help us?"   
  
"Well, we still need a knife to open some stuff.. like those canned stuff!"   
  
"I have a can opener."   
  
"Ah Shiest, just take it!" Asuka said in her annoyed voice.   
  
Shinji gulped and put it in one of the side pockets in his backpack.   
  
"Good, now we have everything?" Shinji looked into his backpack.   
  
"I have all the food and the tent."   
  
"And I have the rest... good, lets GO!!" Asuka cheered happily.   
  
*End Flashback*   
  
I chuckled humorously, the one thing that reminds me of all the good AND bad times is about to save something, or might save someone.   
  
I made my way to town... eventually. There seems to be an eerie aura in this place that I seem to pick up but not see. It's like a gut feeling tha-   
  
"Shinji..."   
  
I drew my knife and pointed it towards the speaker from reflex.   
  
"aAhh.... almost cut me in half!" Yui...   
  
"Don't scare me like that." I sheathed my knife again.   
  
"Where did you get that?"   
  
"Before everyone started to come back." I frowned, "I thought I told you to stay clear of that guy and get out of here as soon as possible."   
  
I expected her to apoligize but instead, I got a pretty determined look on her face. What the hell is going on?   
  
"That guy tricked this girl and dragged her there." She said while pointing towards the shack we escaped from.   
  
"Still, you should of told me before you did anything." She still looks determined...   
  
"Well I have to make sure that that freak won't do anything weird." Well she does have a point.. and I guess I would come even if she didn't tell me if she stayed here long enough.. oh well.   
  
"Ok.. guess it's ok this time.. just remember to listen next time k?" I think that came out a bit colder than I realized.   
  
"O-ok..."   
  
I breathed out and looked towards the hut the crazy guy lives in, "So, how long have they been in there?"   
  
"An hour I think..."   
  
"Ok.. we'll go in and get the girl when that guy is asleep again... hows that?" Yui gave me a nod. So we sat.. and we waited...   
  
  
*******************************   
  
  
I thought a rescue mission would be more... exciting. Just sitting here and waiting with Shinji until that crazy guy sleeps isn't what I imagined.   
  
thud thud thud   
  
Footsteps...   
  
"Yui, time to get her out."   
  
"You scaried me," I looked at Shinji who, is smiling?   
  
"Pay back for scaring ME" I smiled back, is Shinji turning into the person he was before the impact? Or is he just changing because of...   
  
"So you coming or not?" THAT snapped me back to reality.   
  
"Yeah, let's go."   
  
Walking as quietly as humanly possible, we creeped into the man's house. It seems more creepy at night I think. Maybe it's because of all the shadows and the creaking floorboards, or maybe it's just because I'm just scaried that the freak is still awake. I rather not think about it.   
  
"This way." Shinji's whispers seems to echo through the hallway. I was afraid that the man might hear us, but Shinji seems to be confident that he couldn't. So I gave him a quick nod and followed him, and like always, he was right. Well I guess I couldn't say that really since I didn't know him since before the Third Impact.   
  
To tell the truth, I have to say I'm quite excited to rescue that girl, maybe she'll come with us to Tokyo 3 and we'll have a new travelling partner! As much as I like Shinji, he just doesn't strike a good conversasion and, well, I'd like to talk to someone during the long walks.   
  
I watched as Shinji used his knife to cut the rope open and shake the girl lightly to wake her up.   
  
"D-Don't hurt me.. pl-please.." That shocked me.. why would she say that? What did that guy do to her?   
  
"Don't worry, we're here to get you out." Shinji said softly as he helped the girl to stand up.   
  
"Th-thank you."   
  
"Come on guys, we have to get out before that weirdo wakes up." I whispered and turned towards the doorway.   
  
"I'd say that it is a bit too late to do that now." Fear seems to overcome me as the shawdowy figure of the psychotic man stood infront of me right in the doorway.   
  
"Yui, take the girl and go, I'm the one he wants." Shinji said with a coldness in his voice. He's scaring me again. That voice.... so cold.   
  
"I... ok.. becareful."   
  
"I will Misato.."   
  
  
*******************************   
  
  
"I will Misato." Did I just say Misato? Damn, I.. need to put the past behind me already. I can't live on like that.   
  
"No one will leave this room." I'm starting to get annoyied with this guy's weird mind.   
  
"Let the girls go."   
  
"Make me." That did it, I snarled and drew my knife and held it like I would in a Evangelion.   
  
"I will." I didn't even bothered to to yell out a battle cry of any sort and just charged at the man. I stabbed he dodged. Something is seriously wrong, any normal person would have be scaried out of their minds by now, crazy or not... something is terribly wrong.   
  
Everything seems to blank out except for the man, my knife, and me. I feel like I'm in my Evangelion again... that feeling.. I hate it. He's starting to lose balance from dodging, I thrust the knife towards him. Everything slowed down at this point. I'm not sure what the problem is, but in the miloseconds that the knife is going towards the man's chest, I know it won't kill him... why?   
  
Bright orange pentagons shone right infront of me as my knife was broken into two...   
  
"AT field.." That was all I could say... That was all I can think. That guy... he's..   
  
"Hello... by now Shinji Ikari I think you would have know what I am.. I am the Third angel as you called me, amazingly you lilums actually got my name correct.. I AM Sachiel, the messenger of Destruction." Sachiel replied in a calm and steady voice.   
  
"But... but your."   
  
"You have merely destroyed my form as you saw me," The Third Angel replied smugly, but his expression quickly twisted into a visage of anger, "And YOU have humiliated me with that.. that..   
Blasphamy of a weapon you call the Eva, I will NOT let this disgrace go on."   
  
I stared in horror as Sachiel made a dagger of energy out of nowhere, "Not only have you humiliated me Shinji Ikari, you have also comdemed me, cursed me to stay in this accursed form. The ones you Liliums have.. I shall kill you for this disgrace!"   
  
"But you where the once who attacked us first!" I screamed in reply as I dodged away from another wild slash made by the Third Angel.   
  
Sachiel's only reply is increasing his own speed in slashing at me. I remember being this helpless once, yes, and it was not while I was fighting the Angels. In fact, I don't mind dieing right here, I mean, what do I have? No, I'm afraid for Yui. Just like I was afraid for Asuka as she is slowly tortured by the Angel that she claims to have raped her mind. My left foot slipped, and I quickly lost balanced and fell down onto the ground.   
  
Sachiel gave me a feral grin. This is the end... I know it....   
  
So I gave him a smile as he drove his beam of energy at me....   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
So you ask after this long time you have to wait til I updated on this story, did I REALLY end it with a cliffhanger? YES!! I AM this heartless and mean!! But really, didn't expect me to pull the Angels back from the dead huh? I actually got that idea from Angels of Armageddon (sorry to the author who wrote that, but I REALLY like that idea) but that's the only thing I pulled from other stories.. really!!   
  
Anyways, I need to apologize to those of you who like this story and need to wait. BLAME IT ON MY TEACHERS!!! -_-"   
  
Well next time is the conclusion to this and hopefully there won't be any cliffhangers, and yes, this story is actually gonna get a interesting storyline now ^^ and not to mention the mysterious girl's identity will also be revealed! But to who?? Would Shinji survive this?? (Ahem, I would like to say that I don't really give a damn if Shinji dies, but really, it WOULD make sense if Shinji dies right now....) What would Sachiel do?? What would Yui do?? Tune in next time 


	6. Identities

Ah Shit... I REALLY should be writing more! I swear, if i leave this story hanging like that for an extra month, i'd probably kill myself for being lazy and stuff =p Anyways, I believe i left of with a Cliffhanger.. well too bad.. if you don't like it, sue me.. I'm not rich so I don't care. ^^  
  
So after a long time.. it's time for a quicky recap.  
  
Shinji is about to be killed by the third angel, Sachiel, with a beam like knife and Yui is running away from them carrying a mysterious girl that Sachiel seemingly harmed....  
  
and so, the conclusion to the chapter... (man.. finally)  
  
Disclaimer: Look at all the other one's, it's basically the same... I DON'T EVEN OWN ONE BIT OF IT!!!  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Searching through the Ruins  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Run, that's all I can do right now. I'm running, why am I running? Shinji is back there fighting with that man. Why am I running? I'm running because Shinji told me to save the girl and myself. I'm his responsibility, that's what he means... he whats to protect me. I.. I can't leave him like that. NO, I have to go back.  
  
"SHINJI! I'M COMING BACK!" I yelled and stopped running. I silently pray that the girl will be ok if I left her alone for awhile.  
  
"Must... stop Sachiel.. Third.. not die.."  
  
The girl.. she's awake.  
"Y-you ok?"  
  
"Where am I?" I watched as the girl frantically try to find her bearings, "I must save him.. he can't die yet. Where is he?"  
  
"Where is who?" I tried to calm down the girl, but she keeps on thrashing around. She acting like  
some mad women now.  
  
"The Third.. I MUST save the Third."  
  
That girl is practically screaming by now. The third? Who does she mean by the third?  
  
"Where did you take me? I must go back! I NEED to save him!" The girl grabbed me by my arm, "WHERE IS HE! You came in with him! He untied me!"  
  
"Sh-shinji?" I stuttered, Shinji.. she knows Shinji. How? Wouldn't Shinji know her then?  
"Shinji.. We have to go now!"  
  
"Lead the way!"  
  
I happily complied. Buildings blurred pass me as I ran my hardest towards the building me and Shinji went in. I colapsed as I reached the door. I've been running too much. The building.. it, it has a deathly atmosphere.. like death is inside.   
  
"I'll go in, rest here." The girl said before walking in. What if she doesn't help Shinji? What if Shinji's already died? Images of Shinji's dead body floods my head as I thought on. What will I do without Shinji? Where would I go? He promised he'll take me to Tokyo 3. What will I do?  
  
At that moment, all I can do was cry. I dunno why, but I cried because I'm scaried. I'm crying because I don't want Shinji to die. But the truth is, I don't even know if he's dead. So why am I crying?  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
I closed my eyes and prepared myself for the final blow. I guess I lived quite a live. Regrets? Sure I have tons of them. But I guess if I need to die now, I'll have to face facts. I'm going to die and I can't do anything about it.  
  
So I opened my eyes. If I'm going to die, at least I'm going to give my killer a death glare before I go.   
  
"So, aren't you going to kill me?" I asked  
  
"Yes, but don't you think I should enjoy my victory a little longer." Sachiel sneered.  
  
"But if you do that, I'll stop you before you kill him" Sachiel turned to face the source of the new voice, I found myself curious also and manage to get a glimps of... that.. girl I untied?  
  
"AAhh I see you have regain your memories," Sachiel grinned, "Let us BOTH enjoy victory and destroy the Third together!"  
  
"We have lost Sachiel, give up." The girl whispered, but that small voice seems like a yell to me, even though the girl is obviously whispering. Wait.. we lost? Who.. who is she?  
  
"no.. No.. NO, WE HAVE NOT LOST YET!"  
  
I turned back my attention to Sachiel who, once again, had his 'dagger' over my head, "Die you LILUM!"  
  
I watched as the dagger was thrusted towards my head. Kaji.. Misato.. Asuka.. Mother.. I'm.. I'm finally gonna see you all again. I'm sorry Yui. I closed my eyes again as I conjured up images of those people in my mind and waited for my end.  
  
  
  
.....  
  
  
  
Huh? Am I dead already? I opened one eye to observe my surroundings, and what I saw scaried me.  
  
Sachiels blade never reached me, it was blocked by an AT field. Am I turning into one of THEM. Am I turning into a monster?  
  
"Arael, Why are you doing this?" Sachiel screamed in frustration as he continue to stab at the AT field in front of me.  
  
"We lost, and the Third was kind enough to let us live. Let him be." The girl said in a soft voice.   
  
"No.. No.. NO!!" Sachiel continue to stab at the field, not even caring if he would hit me anymore.  
  
"Please, you KNOW that your barrier can not neutralize mine. Your control over it is just not strong enough."  
  
"I'll.. I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" His shreak forced me to cover my ears from the pain.  
  
"Then I have no choice.. I am sorry."  
  
"DI-" I stared at the dead angel in front of me and all I can say is this.  
  
"Why?"  
  
My mind is in a whirl. There is an Angel infront of me. A DEAD one. And that girl.. she... who is she?  
  
"Are you ok?" I was pulled back into reality. There something about this girl, her eyes.. they're light orange.  
  
"Who are you." I watched the girl as she shrank from me. Like if I found out who she is, I'm going to kill her.  
  
"I.. I can't."  
  
"Are you one of... one of them." I know she knows what I mean by them.  
  
I waited for my answer. I seems like hours before she finally answers.  
"yes."  
  
I shut my eyes as hard as I could. Right in front of me, is an Angel. One of them that destroyed my life. And she... and she just rescued me.  
  
"Please... don't hate us." I looked at her again, "We were doing what we are supposed to. Please don't hate us for what we must do."  
  
I know the feeling, hated because of what we do. before the Third Impact, I was hated because I'm a Eva Pilot, because I worked for Nerv. I guess I can't really hate her. But why do I still hate her after what she said?  
  
"Which one are you?"  
  
"I'll tell you.. but not now." I don't know what to say. Today, I have discovered that the Angels are still around, but why is she helping me? Why isn't she off trying to kill me like Sachiel? But there something else.. somethings missing...  
  
"Wheres Yui?" I felt a sudden chill down my spine as I realize Yui is alone.  
  
"Yui?"   
  
"You know, the girl that came with me." I asked frantically trying to determine if she was ok. Afterall she is MY responsability, I can't let her down. Like I let Misato down, like I let Asuka down.  
  
"She's ok. She' just outside." The girl said softly.  
  
I stopped myself. How come I am so cold to her? Ever since Asuka. I've been alone. Have I changed so much? Before, at least I'll have some manners and not be so cold to this girl. Is it because she is an angel? Or is it because I've been always like this?  
"Thank you."  
  
Thank you... the only time I remember getting those two words are from Rei. For my whole life, I don't remember using those two words either. Are those two words really so hard to use?  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
I don't know anymore. I don't understand this world anymore. All I know is that I have to protect her. Protect Yui. I don't know why, but I must....  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"yui?"   
  
"shinji?"  
I looked up to see him.  
  
"You've been crying.. what's wrong?"  
  
Why have I been crying? I don't know why...  
  
"What's wrong?" I looked at Shinji again and see that he is not hurt that badly.  
  
"Shinji, don't EVER do that again." He sighed, I don't know why, but everytime he does that, I know I'm in for a disappointment.  
  
"I can't make any promises." See.. I'm right.  
  
"So can we get out of here yet?" I asked him, hopefully we can, I mean this place is giving me the creeps again.  
  
"Sure, let's just get our stuff." I smiled happily. I just hope that something like this won't happen again. But like they say, Hope is like a flickering candle, it can go out as easily as it lit up. Wha? where did THAT come from, sounds depressing.  
  
"WAIT!!" Me and Shinji stopped and watched that girl run up to us, "I.. I want to come along too."  
  
"SURE!" I answered for us, I'm sure Shinji won't mind.. right?  
  
Shinji sighed and shook his head. Bad sign. "You can come I guess. Let's go."  
  
I frowned.. somethings wrong. Shinji isn't like that when I followed him. It's like for some reason Shinji doesn't trust her.  
  
"I-I need some supplies." The girl said biting her lips. I studied her closer. She's about an inch taller than Shinji I think, Orange hair, kinda weird if you ask me, and a very VERY light shade of orange eyes.   
  
Shinji tilted his head as if questioning her.  
  
"I.. can I talk to you in private." The girl asked. Somethings DEFINATELY not right here.  
  
"What you tell me, Yui's gonna know sooner or later." Shinji said with a shrug, "She's VERY persistant."  
  
"But-"  
  
"She doesn't remember what happened before the Impact." Shinji said to the girl. I wonder what that has to do with anything. Must be something about the past. Shinji won't tell me, guess I'll have to find out for myself someday right?  
  
"Alright. I'm.. well like I said, I'll tell you who I am. I am Arael, Messenger of the mind. And right now, I'm in my Lilum form. But I am still able to use my powers in this form, like Tabris."  
  
"Arael?... So familar." I watched Shinji as he closed his eyes to concentrate and remember. Nothing interesting to watch. Arael on the other hand... well she seems to be getting ready to be hit or something, like whatever Shinji is going to remember is gonna put her on the 'bad list' in Shinji's mind. And what's with that weird title? Messenger of the mind? wonder what that means?  
  
"Arael.. you.. YOU!" Shinji slowly backs away from her, "You destroyed her, did you know that?"  
  
"What? what's happening?" I asked the two, I'm really frightened. Shinji, he was being nice to me for once, now, he is all mad again.. what's happening?  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
She's the one.. She's the one that destroyed Asuka. She's the one who raped her mind. Why did she help me? Why did she do that to Asuka? Everything surrounding me seems to stop as i stared at Arael. Why is.. no she can't be.. All those angels are cruel. But she's.. she can't be one of them!  
"Your.. your lieing!"  
  
"I'm not.. why can't you stop hating me?" I see Arael's eyes fill with tears. Those Angels can't cry, their all evil, they destroy life! She can't be one of them!  
  
"Your not one of them! You can't be!"  
  
"But I am."  
  
"Then why.. why did you help me?" I sat down on the ground not knowing what is right and wrong anymore.  
  
"Because... because of what I did." I look up at Arael's eyes, "I need to make it up to Asuka."  
  
"Why me? why did you save me then?"  
  
"You know.. Asuka really likes you." I stopped breathing as I heard her words, "She thinks of you as a sibling she never had. All those fights you had with her, all the time she teases you, she sees you as her brother."  
  
A brother? She sees me as a brother? How? Why? She didn't even show it though.  
  
"But because you are also the pilot of Unit 01, she doesn't want to show you that she cares for you. She thinks that showing emotions as a weakness. Because you are the pilot of another Eva, she also sees you as a rival so she won't show you any emotions. But in truth she really does care for you."  
  
Care... she cares for me...  
  
"Did you know why she was so disgusted when she kissed you when she got bored." Arael seems to smiles a little, "She was disgusted because she just kissed a boy she thought as a brother. Not because you are not good enough. But because you are good enough to be a sibling."  
  
"You really are that Angel... you.. you know all about Asuka's past." I felt my world slowly escaping from my grasp. Here I am sitting infront of Arael, the one that raped Asuka's mind and I'm GLAD that she's here, I'm glad that she's here to tell me how Asuka really felt.  
  
"Yes.. and I'm sorry about what happened to Asuka." I gasped in surprise how can she know? She just came back..  
  
"How.. how did.."  
  
"I still have my abilities intact even in my lilum form." Arael smiled.  
  
"You.. you read my mind!" I kinda feel violated, I mean here is Arael, an Angel that can read minds probing for information that she wants.  
  
"I'm sorry.. do you feel uncomfortable with that?" I nodded and turned to Yui. I held back the urge to laugh out loud as I saw her expression.  
  
"So what IS going on here?" It was an expression of utter confusion. Here I was, think everything in the world is once again out of my grasp again and Yui here shows me that she is even MORE clueless as of what is happening.  
  
"Well let's just say that she is welcomed and we need to get supplies before we head out." I look towards the sky, "And by the looks of it, it's pretty late, so I guess we'll just find a hotel in this town and sleep on something soft before heading out tomorrow."   
  
"Hotel? what's a hotel?" I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. Sometimes, I just don't get how Yui can understand so much but still know so little...  
  
"I'd like to know more about how lilums live." I turned to Arael and shook my head.  
  
"Arael, we're humans.. not lilums.. humans."  
  
I wonder what is going to happen to us. I still need to figure out who Yui REALLY is, I mean her parents must be concerned... given that her parents are still alive. And what of Arael.. why does she want to come along with us? All I know is that something is going to happen.. and I'll be caught right in the middle of it, along with Yui...  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
I looked out the window of the 'hotel room' the night sky seems so nice. So many things are happening after I choose to follow Shinji. And what is an Angel? Why does Shinji hate them so much? Why does Shinji accept Arael then? She's one of the Angels too right? Too much is happening, but I guess it's all ok. I mean we're all going to be going to Tokyo 3 and then I'm going to see Shinji's home. Then he'll help me find MY home and help me remember everything.. Yep.. everythings going to be alright.   
  
"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Pain.. so much... pain....  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*sigh* what is WITH me and cliffhangers? I'm going to kill myself one of these days from seeing too much of them =p. Anyways.. I think this chapter is one of my worst... right? flame me, praise me. please tell me something!! I need to know!! PLEASE *puppy eyes*   
  
So anyways, heres a small preview on what I'm going to do for the next chapter ^^  
  
*PREVIEW*  
  
"Pilot Ikari?"  
  
"REI!!"  
  
*END PREVIEW*  
  
That's all.. hehe I'm evil aren't I? 


	7. Truths

Hmm... realizing any patterns on my updates of my stories? I just realized something... Whenever I'm working on my other fic (D&T2 for those of you that don't know) I always come up with ideas on this one and when i'm working on this one.. my mind is always a blank -_-'''.   
  
Anyways... a quick recap, Shinji's little travelling party is joined up by the dreaded 'mind raping' angel, or Arael, messenger of the mind. I'm not sure if that is used by anyone... if anyone knows.. tell me K? I know for positive that Sachiel's title IS the title that the original series has for it, (if you don't believe me, look at the character bios in the DVDs!!! It says right on the description too!!!.. I think...). Back on track... Right now, the trio is in a hotel when Yui feels lots and lotsa pain and i gave a preview that says Rei is back.... or is she...  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Searching through the Ruins  
  
Chapter 6  
  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" My eyes snapped open as Yui's voice echoed through the halls of the hotel. This is not good. Did Arael lied to us and is really trying to kill us? Then why is she attacking Yui and not me? This is bad....  
  
The only thing that I can think of doing right now is charging into Yui's room. Despite the recklessness and the fact that if there really is an attack made on Yui, I'll be virtually defenceless making the probability of our survive nil, I'm still charging in. This world must be turning me into another Asuka.  
  
"Shinji!" Arael... it's not her... good. I was hoping that she wasn't the one that made Yui scream like that.  
  
"What happened?" I know, that was a stupid question.  
  
"Let me check." I was quite surprised to hear her say that, how can she 'check' as she says?  
  
I watched in facination as Arael closed her eyes and concentrated on something, sweat dripped from her face, her visage was flushed, and quite honestly, she looks really creepy. Red face and orange pupils and all.  
  
"Yui's not here."  
  
"WHAT!?!" God DAMNIT! I failed to protect her...  
  
"There's another presence in there, a familiar one."   
  
"Is it another..."  
  
"No not another messenger."  
  
"So... who is it?'  
  
"I don't know."  
  
I sucked in a deep breath and opened the door. The room is dark, so cold, like... like a void. The only thing I can make out is a figure, that seems like a shadow to me, with it's back towards me.   
  
"Wh- Who are you." The person turned around and the only thing I can make out is the red orbs that seems to glow in the darkness. The same orbs as...  
  
"yui..." I frowned no... Yui wouldn't be so calm, it was her who screamed right? So that must mean...  
  
"Pilot Ikari?"  
  
"REI?!?!" Rei... she lived... I didn't kill her during that.. she alive.   
  
"Yes it's me."  
  
"Oh my god.." I started to walk towards her but I felt a hand on my shoulders.  
  
"Third, don't go any closer." I pushed away Arael's hand and continued forward, "PLEASE! listen to me... don't go... you.. you won't like what you would see..."  
  
I stopped cold and continue to stare at the red orbs that seems to glow in the darkness in this room.  
  
"Pilot Ikari, I am only here to give you a message, as the chosen, you have a choice to remake this world as you liked during the holy time, and I am here to tell you that this is it. If you truly want to create a better world, go, find the eyes of truth and you will see."   
  
"W-what are you talking about Ayanami?" I feel a cold chill going up my spine...   
  
"I am not the Ayanami you once know." The words I dreaded to hear, everyone's changed, "The Ayanami that you knew was merged with Lilith."  
  
"Then who are you?"  
  
"I am who you think I am." Then the twin red orbs vanished as they appeared. I don't know what to think of this world once again. Me, chosen? What does that mean? Eye of truth? I will see? What will I see? This is a holy time?  
  
"He-help... shinji.. help." The teary voice of Yui broke me from my thoughts.   
  
"YUI!!" I found the girl huddling on the floor clutching her head, crying, calling for my help.  
  
"it hurts... so painful..." I don't know what to do, the last time I saw someone cry like this was when Misato heard a message. And like my pityful self, I hid. I won't hide from those that I swore to protect this time, I won't....  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
As I layed there crying into Shinji's chest, I can't help but feel... warm and fuzzy? I don't know, all I know is that Shinji will be here for me when I call him. He always is, I guess I can call him a big brother.. no... something between a brother and a lover? Why am I trying to give him a title anyways? He's Shinji, he comforts me, and that's all I care.  
  
I know I sound clingy but that's how I really feel.  
  
"Does it still hurt?" That warm feeling came again when he asked me... so warm...  
  
"MMmmm" I realized that I stopped crying and was just snuggling against Shinji. He may be a bit on the thin side, but still, it's comfortable...  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
I couldn't help but notice that Yui is snuggling against me on purpose. I mean if a girl is snuggling against you, I think you WOULD notice, unless your gay or something.. then you'll just shrug it off... Ok that was wrong. But why is she snuggling against me like that?   
  
"Hmm... I hate my job."  
  
I turned to face Arael, "Huh?"  
  
"You are chosen by our creator to remold this world. I thought that Tabris would be the one. And guess what? I need to put up with all this all over again." Arael replied extremely annoyed. Saying that I was shocked is a understatment. The Angels had this all planned out. They were going to make one of them or one of US do something. I feel sick. Right when I thought that I'd have a easy life, even if I were to live in this wasteland. I never thought that I'd go on another on of this stupid little adventure to go save the world again.  
  
Nevertheless, like Asuka said to me before going off to bring back everyone, "A girls gotta do what a wimp can't do." I'll prove to her that I can do this. I'll make Misato proud! and I'll rub it in her face when I see her again. Is it just me or is she rubbing off on me even when she's not here? And where did Arael get that attitude of hers? I thought angels are suppose to be goody goody and does their job without complaining. That's what Kaworu seemed like... Maybe Asuka rubbed off on her a BIT too much.  
  
"Third?"  
  
I frowned at that. I'm starting to feel more like a number than a human, "Please, call me Shinji."  
  
"Sure, Thi- Shinji."  
  
I rolled my eyes, what's with these Angels and titles? Well.. who cares what they think...  
  
That sounded familiar... wonder where I heard THAT from?  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"Shinji?" I felt a blush on my face as I saw where I was.... In a lover's embrace. Ok maybe I'm getting ahead of myself in this lover's embrace thingy, but it sure feels like it right now! Quite honestly, I don't know what to do right now. Shinji's still asleep holding me, I'm feeling like I'm going to burst from embaressment, and Arael is watching us from from the other side of the room...  
  
Wait... Arael is....  
  
"Awake already Yui." I wonder if my face is as red as a tomato?  
  
"Umm... didn't you get some sleep Arael?" I bit my lips nervously.  
  
"I don't need as much sleep as you do, not as much food too, but I still need to drink lots of water, I mean after all, we our bodies right now ARE made up of about 75% water you know."  
  
I nodded, well at least we have someone to carry water now. Arael is really weird, but I guess I can still talk to her... Maybe I'll learn something. From what I can see, Arael seems very curious, even though she seems kinda....  
  
"Arael, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Arael's face seems to twitch in annoyance and mumbled something.  
  
"So?"  
  
"You'll know later, I'm sure Shinji will tell you." Arael replied with a smile. She does have a pretty nice smile you know, "We should wake up Shinji now."  
  
"He seems tired." I glanced back at Shinji's sleeping form.  
  
"He'll appreciate it.. trust me." Arael gave me a wink.  
  
"Umm... ok.. how are we gonna do that?" I watched Arael as she smiled wickedly. For some reason, I think I'm gonna like what I'm going to see.  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"Arael, I place my trust in you to keep them safe... Please be careful. Those of the body are still out there... protect the third and the girl."   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This is a bad sign.... this chapter is too short for my liking... Well I promise you that the next one will be longer! But quite frankly, I don't think it would be that much longer... I'll have to write a few more chapters before it gets long again =p.   
  
Anyways, now that I introduced the REAL plot this fic should get a bit more interesting -,- and I'll try my best to keep writing! despite all the other stuff i need to do -_-"  
  
Well for the next chapter, our trio are gonna leave Kure (Finally!) and go across one of their hardest obstical they are going to face... the longest stretch of desert created from the Third Impact... and what of the warning in the end? Who or what are the ones of the body? When will the next Rebirthed angel come? Will they seek revenge? or befriend our heros? well I can tell you now.. you'll just have to read =p Ja Ne *Wave* 


	8. And so we once again trend with angels

I've been feeling bad... I am trying SOOO hard to work on my other fic Destiny and Time 2 that I've compeletly ignored my other project namely this one... actually i've been just plain slacking off... hehe ^^; Anyways, this chapter will go more into character development stuff, relationships between the ever moody Shinji and the Arael. Yui will still play a big part in the chapter since Shinji is still in full defence mode for Yui and Arael IS the angel that broke Asuka, I mean wouldn't YOU be carful around Arael?  
  
Anyways, enough babbling all my notes on this chapter -,- i've spoken too much already... so i'll just get on with the fic, and hopefully it'll be half decent.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Searching through the Ruins   
  
Chapter 7  
  
  
"Here we go." It's odd how only one event can make you change the view on someone. I mean, up until this morning, I figured that Arael is somewhat like Rei but with a hint of Asuka in her. After this morning...  
  
"Coming Shinji!"  
  
"..."  
  
Well ok.. MAYBE Arael is just like I thought, with times where Asuka pops up in her. Still, I don't really trust her. It's just too comfortable around her like she is purposly TRYING to make me feel comfortable. It just doesn't make any sense...  
  
"So where are we headed to?"  
  
"We're headed to Okayama Arael, we might be able to stop at Fuchuo if we go off course a bit, so we don't need to worry about that. Plus, I'm SURE we'll have enough water from what I see."  
Actually it's quite funny, here we have an messenger of god and how shes turned herself into our water girl.  
  
"Is Okayama like Kure Shinji?"  
  
Yui is still as curious as ever. It's like no matter what happens, it just can't faze her, for long anyways, and she'll always have this innocent attitude about her.  
  
"I THINK it's a bit bigger, I haven't been to there."  
  
"Oh? do you think we can stop at Fuchuo Shinji?"  
  
"I don't think so, all the smaller cities are mostly in rubbles. All the big cities only survived because the taller buildings took all the damage." It's really ironic. The peak of human civilzation, the proud symbol of humanity, was the first to fall. Leaving me and Asuka, probably the most mentally damaged people on the face of the earth.   
  
I sometimes would like to think that we're not like that, but to tell the truth, I don't honestly think that I can say that I'm not scarred from my expriances with Eva, and I can say that is the same with Asuka. Just like the time when we....  
  
"The epic stories of heroic journeys are ALWAYS leave out the boring parts.. why is that."   
  
Yui giggled, "You know stories?"  
  
"Yes, in fact, I know lots of stories. I believe that stories are very important in a li- human's life."  
  
Stories important to human's life? "Why do you say that?"  
  
Arael seems to look at me with a amused expression, like she doesn't believe i would as a question like that.  
"I'd would have thought that a warrior that fought for the lives of many would at least realize this."  
  
"What is she talking about Shinji?"  
  
"Nothing Yui." I tried to smile, but Arael seems to like to bring up memories of mine just for the sake of it, "and no, I didn't have anyone to tell me stories."  
  
"It's a shame."  
  
"Why don't YOU tell us some stories!"  
  
"Of course."  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
Stories... I think I like them. Shinji doesn't seem to mind them, but doesn't really care. It's like the story, all the meanings, all the other stuff in the story just doesn't reach him. It doesn't really matter, at least this time I won't be bored to death like the last time we walked from Hiroshima to Kure.  
  
"Tell me another story!"  
  
Arael, at first I thought she would be a nice person to talk to. She doesn't.. err... she says things excatly like they are. But I'm not sure I like the idea of her coming along. Maybe it's because I'm learning that Shinji is hiding things from me now and Arael seems to know alot of them. Or maybe it's because I KNOW shes hiding something from Shinji and she won't tell. I'm positive that Shinji knows this as well. Or at least I hope so...  
  
"I do have a limited amount of stories Yui, I think we should leave the rest for tomorrow, or else I'll run out even before we reach Okayama."  
  
"Awww."  
  
Not that I don't like her company, like I said before, no matter HOW much I like Shinji, he's still too quiet, and kinda boring to be around...  
  
I feel kinda bad just thinking it. I wonder what Shinji thinks of me...  
  
"Shinji.."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"... umm.. nevermind."  
  
I don't get it, it's so easy to ask questions in my head, but it's so hard to ask them by saying it. It's like we have some weird thing blocking each other out. Then again, I like my privacy.  
  
"Arael, where do all your stories come from?"  
  
"From things I learn, things I read, things I am told."  
  
"Wow, you must have met lots of people to know so much stories right?"  
  
Shinji seems to slow down, like he is interested in the answer as well. I wonder...  
  
"Yes, I've met a share of people"  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
Met a share of people huh?  
  
"Arael.."  
  
Arael looked at me. I wonder if that mind reading trick is like telepathy, talking with the mind.  
  
*Actually it is*  
  
I manage to keep myself from triping from the relevation. After all this time, we could been talking with our minds and speak to save some water!  
  
*Actually 'talking' this way is way more costly than you think Shinji.*  
  
How is it more costly, or is this some theory about the AT fields of Humans.  
  
*No, it's just that the mind will be exhasted if we talk for long like this. But that is only you, I will be perfectly fine even after hours of mind speech.*  
  
I just want to ask one question  
  
*What is that?*  
  
You've taken Human form before... just like Kaworu.  
  
*Yes, i've taken human from just like Tabris.*  
  
Thank you for answering.  
  
*Maybe I'll tell you the story about that sometime*  
  
I'm sure Yui would love to hear it.  
  
I felt my mind jolt. Like I've been hit in the head with a sledge hammer. Marginally less painful then the time the Third angel hit my head with that energy rod of his. But still very VERY painful.  
  
"Shinji? you alright?"  
  
I couldn't help but smile. Yui, no matter what, shes always there to ask after me. Even if I promised to protect her, it's like she is protecting me from everything else other than other people. But then again, I do the same for her too.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
Arael, she's differnt in that aspect too. She cares, but I have a feeling that she doesn't really know what being a human means. But she's been one of us before. She must know what it means to feel pain, what it means to be uncomfortable. Right?   
  
"You should take a drink, it will help with your headache."  
*Don't try to send me mind speech, it'll aggrevate your headache, drink the water, it'll help clear your mind.*  
  
"Thank you." Maybe I am wrong. Maybe Arael knows what all those things are. But why doesn't she act upon them? Or maybe i'm just asking too much questions. I'm going to get a bigger headache than this if I keep thinking...  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
I can't believe I'm so clumsy! Everything was going so well the pass few days we've been walking through the desert... We even found a small lake and took a dip in it! Everything was going just perfectly and now i bet Shinji thinks of me as a burden... I mean how can't he! I spilt my whole cup of water!  
  
"Don't cry.. come on.."  
  
How can he still want me to go along...  
  
"Yui, snap out of it!"  
  
He hates me...  
  
"YUI!"  
  
"wuh- what."  
  
"Why are you crying!"  
  
Crying? What does it mean to cry? Tears? Are these my tears? What are tears?  
  
"I spilt a whole cup of water..."  
  
"We can always get you another!"  
  
I blinked, "But I-"  
  
Shinji cut me off, he has his gleam in his eyes. I felt drawn to it...  
"Yui, a person once told me that if you feel bad enough that you would cry about it. You are already forgiven. If you did something really bad and don't cry or feel bad about it, then you can never be forgiven."  
  
"Who said that?"  
  
"My tutor." Shinji had a dark expression on him. Just like the times I asked him of his pass.  
  
Bits and pieces of his past, that's all I really know of Shinji. I know he is doing something right now to prove to someone that he can do it. I know he is a 'third' from Arael, whatever that means. I also know that he wants to protect me because of something that happened to him.  
  
A cup of water appeared in front of me, "Here you can have my cup."  
  
I looked up to see Arael holding her cup towards me. "I- I can't take your water!"  
  
Arael laughed softly, "Like I said, I don't need to eat or drink as much as you two do. Take it."  
  
What can I do? I took the cup and drank it up before I spill it all over the sand.   
  
Arael. She's the one I'm not too curious to know about. All I know is that she is smart, she is friendly, and I trust her After all, she's saved Shinji's life and she tells me stories too. I might have not at the beginning, but I feel that she won't do something bad to us like that weird guy in Kure. I'm positive.  
  
As good as things have gone, theres still something going on between Arael and Shinji. I know there is. It's like this weird feeling I get whenever they look at each other then seem to frown like their thinking really hard. Well at least Shinji is like that.  
  
I hope we get to the new town before Arael runs out of stories. Maybe we'll meet more people and they can tell me stories too!  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
Fire. People tend to give the color red to symbolize fire, but in it's intensity, blue would be more fitting since a when a fire goes to it's hottest, it is more of a blue color. And cold, wouldn't red be a more suit color? Red a harsh color, harsh like a snow storm. While heat is... hot.. it's not harsh. Like the Desert we're walking on. But if we were to walk in the winter snow, I bet Yui and me won't even last as long as Kure. Maybe eyes ARE the window to our souls. Asuka's blue eyes, life giving, soft, yet strong when she wants to be. Rei's red eyes, harsh, cold, but comforting in the middle of madness.  
  
But what does orange mean? Arael's eyes, and hair. I still haven't figured it out. She is smart, but doesn't know a thing, doesn't show her thoughts to others unless you ask. She doesn't really show concern, but she did. She's like a walking contradiction. Yet it all makes sense.  
  
"You like the fire don't you?"  
  
Yui looked at me with a surprised expression, "umm.. err.. I- I guess so."  
  
"Me too."  
  
This time it was Arael that looked at me with a surprised expression while Yui just smiled and seem to understand what I mean.  
  
"Why do you like watching something like a fire?"  
  
"I guess it's... it's like us." Arael looked with utter confusion written all over her face.  
  
"The fire, so free, but in fact, it can't move anywhere except for the wood pieces." Both me and Arael turned and looked at Yui, she is a surprise one after another!  
  
"It flickers constantly trying to improve itself, trying to move away from it's mortality, yet in the end, all it takes is a step, and it's life would be snuffed out. I said that last part. Yui doesn't seem to agree with me as her expression turned from one of understanding to one of disappointment, like she didn't expect me to say something like that.  
  
"So both of you like the fire because it reminds you of yourself?" Arael shook her head, "I can never understand what being a human means at this rate."  
  
Yui giggled, I held back my laughter, but only succeded until Yui burst out laughing fully.  
  
"Arael, not even we understand what it means to be human." I'm quite surprised that Yui doesn't seem at all surprised when I said that. "We're all still learning."  
  
"Or maybe we are not supposed to learn it, just accept it." Arael said softly.  
  
A new thought, maybe we ARE not supposed to learn what being a human is. But then, if there is one thing I learn during the whole third impact, it's that in order to know yourself, you must know others. If to know other means to know what a human is.. but I myself is human so I won't know what...  
  
I'm going to start thinking in circles.  
  
"I'm going to bed, wake me up tomorrow." Yui yawned and head to her tent.  
  
"Arael, have you ever lost something knowing that you can get it back, but at the end, never did get it back?"  
  
Arael sighed, "Of course, I'm an messenger, we don't die naturally."  
  
They are the messengers, they don't die naturally...   
  
Those words, for some reason, I know they are going to be in my head for a long time. I just hope that when I need it, I would remember it....  
  
"Good nite Arael."  
  
"Good night Shinji, may your dreams come and past never haunt."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Did really turn out as I planned. This chapter didn't concentrate on Shinji and Arael, but more of the whole group. Ah what did I expect... psh, this was bound to happen.  
  
I just realize that writing like this with three people is quite hard. Firstly, I'm only writing from the POV of Shinji and Yui alternating every time I change scene. That makes it hard for me to put Arael in the story too much for them to deal with each other. So in other words, they need to talk more -,- that comes to my second concern which is WHAT THE HELL ARE A GUY A GIRL AND AN ANGEL GOING TO TALK ABOUT!!! Hopefully I'm not going to as much trouble in the next chapter where they meet their next little challenge ^^  
  
I'm not even going to leave a spoiler for the next chapter knowing that i'll probably leave this fic for a while -,- great... now even _I_ am thinking that i won't update enough.... ARGH. I need to write more.... 


End file.
